


Fairy Tale, Ending

by rose_griffes



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Cylons, F/M, Fairy Tales, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-08
Updated: 2007-05-08
Packaged: 2017-10-24 01:10:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rose_griffes/pseuds/rose_griffes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cally through the end of season three.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairy Tale, Ending

_Once upon a time there was a handsome young prince. He fell in love with a beautiful princess, and she loved him. The laws of the land didn't allow for them to form an attachment, so they kept their love hidden. They met when the moon was new and darkness guarded their secret. But what the prince didn't know is that the princess he loved was really an evil sorceress in disguise._

Cally was easy to overlook. She was small and her pixie face made her look trustworthy. When she lied about where the Chief and Boomer were, people believed her. The feelings of being left out faded when she made herself their helper, when she bullied some of the others into helping as well. The lovers' conspiracy meant she was part of a group; she shared their secret.

Sometimes she hated herself for that, that she was ever part of helping _it_ be closer to Galen. Mostly she didn't think about it.

(Except she remembers that look on his face when he was thinking about _her_ , the concentration and desire and she’s never seen that look again.)

 _The prince was completely under the spell of the sorceress. Her web of lies ensnared him and her kiss sank poison deep into his veins. He faltered and stumbled, knees hitting the ground. His strength was fading. The only way to break the spell of the sorceress was to kill her. Only one who was his true friend could be trusted with the task._

The memories of it were both sharp and hazy. She found a gun. She felt like a flame inside, like an avenging angel. Hitting her mark was easy. Then the fire left her and she was dazed, blank. She didn't know what her feelings were so she defined them by what was accomplished. No more fake friend to betray them, no more fake lover to divide him from the fleet.

Usually she didn't regret it. They worked together and it was awkward, but then it was okay again. They were friends. She was his Cally with the small, agile hands to fix things. She tried to fix him and it worked. She pieced him together again.

(So much blood in her, staining the deck red like spilled paint. The expression on his face from that moment haunts Cally, the hurt and confusion and love. Maybe the spell was never really broken.)

 _Seeing his true friend's sacrifice revealed his own feelings. The prince loved her, not the sorceress. He wanted to make her his princess and cherish her always._

After his nightmares and guilt she tried to make her feelings clear. She didn’t think he understood at first but after the discovery of a new world he opened up to hope. He came to her and told her that he wanted to be with her, that he wanted to start a family. She was hesitant at first--not about love, because she'd felt this for so long, but about children. He talked about defiance, about showing the Cylons and the fleet that they believed in the future. Tangible proof, he called it, that humanity wouldn't fail.

Hesitant at first, she'd finally agreed. We can do this together, she'd said. We'll raise a family. She saw radiance when he smiled back at her.

(At night he sleeps with his hands cradling the small curve of her stomach; she stares at the metal walls and those fears roam through her mind again. How can they raise a child? Will he know anything besides FTL jumps and machine parts? Can she really be a good mother? She has no one left to ask for advice; Galen's holding her, their child is growing inside her but she feels alone.)

 _They started to build their kingdom together, but their love didn't remain unchallenged. Monsters invaded the land, some with great claws to snatch and tear, others with disguises to mask their bestial nature, siren lures and angry menaces. Their masks look fair but they feel foul; predatory creatures with words like knives. Their son was born under the dark rule of the beasts. The prince left the side of his beloved family to fight for their imperiled kingdom._

She was screaming when their son was born, crying that they couldn’t have their baby now. But his birth brought her the strength she needed. Nick made her and Galen immortal; even if they died what they had created would endure. They would make sure that it would last. Nick's life gave her the will to gamble for a better existence; so she watched her husband leave their tent, scared that he wouldn't return but wanting to fight for their son.

(Some nights when Galen is home she curls in his arms, holding Nicky, listening to her boys breathing. She has so much to lose now.)

 _The monsters didn't catch the prince in their snares. Instead they stole away the princess from her child. They locked her away in a dungeon and plotted her demise. Wicked smile gleaming with triumph, the sorceress visited the princess to gloat at her defeat. Meanwhile the prince searched the land high and low for his princess, vowing that he would not rest until he'd saved her from the clutches of the beasts._

The few prayers she knew slipped through her lips, murmured as she clutched her knees and rocked in the cell. So afraid; it was like an electric current running through her. Nicky, was he okay? He was crying when they took her away. Then Boomer came to see her. The terror was ruling over her but Cally held it in as much as she could. She would do anything for her husband and son, ask a boon from anyone. But the cylon offered no help--it was only a machine with faulty programming.

(Sharon looks so broken as she talks about family and Cally hates her, hates _it_ , because if Sharon isn’t a machine then Cally killed a person; she’s a murderer, Nick's mom is an assassin and she shot the woman Galen loved. It can’t be true.)

 _The king returned and his army stormed the land, snatching the people from the jaws of the monsters. They fled the ruined kingdom and found safety again. Together they worked to rebuild a new home._

Alive. They were all alive and safe aboard Galactica, and she didn't care about the cramped floor space and no privacy. Husband, wife, son; one family in one corner of a spaceship, their world complete. But her husband craved battle and she fought at his side, working to create a fairer existence.

(Can they ever put down the weight of the world and be parents to their son? She and Nick aren’t enough to keep him happy.)

 _And they lived happily..._

Nick had kept them awake crying. Galen wasn't asleep even after Nick quieted. She looked at his tired face and said, “Maybe we can have a night to ourselves, get someone to babysit?” He didn't answer at first and didn't appear to be listening. “Hey, did you hear what I said?”

He finally responded, his tone distracted. “That sounds nice.” Later she awoke because he wasn't in bed next to her. He was trying to be quiet but she heard him close the hatch door as he left.

(What’s happening to him? He's pulling away, going somewhere she can't follow. A cold bed is tangible proof too.)

 _...ever after._

The fleet rushed into action to send fighters out toward the cylon basestars and he wasn’t there to help. She did her job but kept looking for him. No sign. When she finally did see him he was with Anders. “Where the hell have you been?” she asked.

“I’ll tell you later.” Running to the next ship, she saw him out of the corner of her eye; he was still standing there with Sam, looking confused.

(She shivers and doesn’t know why. She only sees her husband. She doesn’t see fangs and claws behind a mask.)


End file.
